


Бисквитный торт

by glaum



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Сиэль размышляет о своих нестандартных предпочтениях.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 1





	Бисквитный торт

**Author's Note:**

> Граф достиг совершеннолетия.

Тонкие пальцы простучали по дубовой столешнице лёгкую барабанную дробь. Откинув на стол несколько исписанных бумаг, Сиэль сел в кресле удобнее и, наклонив голову вбок, хитро посмотрел в окно. Настроение молодого лорда было лучше некуда. Дела компании «Фантом» шли прекрасно, как никогда. Продажи росли. Спрос на товары увеличивался. Прибыль за последний год била все рекорды, а новшества, планируемые к введению на фабриках, сулили дальнейшее процветание. Нельзя не испытывать триумф от такой успешности! — чем граф и занимался уже целых пять минут. Правда, занимался молча, чтобы никто не видел лишнего восторга и, чего доброго, не усомнился в его доведённой до совершенства серьёзности. Несмотря на внешнюю холодность, в душе графа всеми красками играл фейерверк удовлетворения.  
  
Кстати, об удовлетворении… Ох, если бы и в других сферах жизни всё было так же замечательно и просто, как сейчас происходило на работе. Всё, что касалось компании и расследований, время от времени подбрасываемых Королевой, вкупе с интригами, творящимися при дворе, и гуляющими по городу слухами, давалось графу относительно легко. А вот проблемы в личной жизни, неоднократно поднимавшиеся им на рассмотрение, никак не желали решаться и нередко ввергали его в пучину размышлений.  
  
Сиэль тяготился вопросом о своих предпочтениях. Он пытался разобраться в причинах своего нездорового интереса к вездесущему и непредсказуемому Себастьяну. Нет, не так. Он знал причину своего интереса. После долгих и обстоятельных раздумий граф, наконец, признался себе, из-за чего он обращает взор на слугу — рядом не было ни одной достойной особы слабого пола. Сколько бы Сиэль не углублялся в размышления и в воспоминания — догадка только подтверждалась и в итоге успокаивала его тем, что чувства, испытываемые к демону, были не от подлинного интереса, а от банальной безысходности. Думать так было проще. Граф также искал выход из сложившейся ситуации, в отчаянии пытаясь обратить взор в нормальную, соответствующую традициям, сторону, но выхода так и не находил.  
  
Что говорить, все знакомые ему дамы не имели никакого представления о том, что такое добродетель и милосердие. Более скрупулезное рассмотрение вопроса показывало, что все находящиеся рядом женщины были хладнокровными убийцами. При всем желании не думать о Себастьяне и не приставать к нему с интимными намёками, Сиэль не мог выкинуть из головы мысль, что любая из известных ему дам с лёгкостью может стать его палачом.  
  
Лиззи, а также ее мать, — потомственные фехтовальщицы — любовно проткнут собеседника, будь он хоть зятем, хоть мужем. Сила, с которой Лиззи всегда сжимала Сиэля в своих объятьях, говорила о том, что графу грозят не только колотые раны, но и удушье. Потуги девушки казаться миленькой и слабой тонули в энергичности, с которой она принималась за любое дело, не давая графу проявить свое мужское начало и взять всё в свои руки.  
  
Далее. Мисс Хопкинс — не была действующей убийцей, но, если брать во внимание количество колющих и режущих предметов, с которыми она ежедневно работала, скоро вполне могла ей стать. Сиэль припоминал с каким наслаждением эта варварская портниха тыкала его иголками при каждой примерке. Желание причинять боль сидело в мисс Хопкинс в самом ее нутре и — интуиция никогда не подводила Сиэля — рано или поздно должно было выплеснуться наружу.  
Ран Мао. О китайской проститутке с лучшими признаками первоклассного борца Сиэль не мог думать без содрогания. Один раз он наблюдал за тем, как эта гибкая миниатюрная девушка за одну минуту убила пятерых человек и сразу после этого полезла целоваться к своему «брату». Возможно, Лау нравились такие внезапные преображения его любимой «сестры», но Сиэль не видел в них ничего привлекательного.  
  
Зиглинде. К десяти годам изобрела опасный яд, который может уничтожить всё население на планете. Уж на изобретение обычного яда у неё ума хватит. А кто гарантирует, что этот яд случайно не окажется в утреннем графском чае? Никто.  
  
Грелль. Так, он ведь не женщина. Но ему доверять граф также бы не стал. Кто дальше. Мадам Рэд. Эта двуличная особа отчаянно пыталась привить племяннику мысль, что очень сильно хочет родить детей. Тем не менее, что же происходило на самом деле? На самом деле она долгие годы работала дамским врачом и без зазрения совести делала аборты всем желающим потаскухам. Вот они — двойные женские стандарты. Как после такого вранья можно было верить в ее слезливые россказни? Мадам Рэд стала многократной убийцей задолго до того, как спелась с Греллем.  
  
На вид безобидная Мэйлин, будучи опытной наёмной убийцей, пожалуй, внушала Сиэлю минимум опасений, хотя бы потому, что находилась у него в услужении и полностью зависела от его воли. Списывать её со счетов, конечно, было бы ошибкой, но, в целом, Мэйлин была самым безопасным звеном рассматриваемой графом цепочки...  
  
Точёные пальцы снова начали барабанить по столу. А кто была самой опасной убийцей? Самой изощренной, расчетливой и безжалостной? Кто был самым главным объектом тревожных размышлений Сиэля? Конечно же, Королева. Что говорить о главной леди страны, когда ее подданные — в данном случае, дамы — могут без зазрения совести вершить суд над жизнью? Обычные смертные, гулящие по мостовым и живущие по королевским указам, простой люд — всегда является отражением правителя. Так каким правителем была Виктория, когда каждая первая в стране могла взять в руки оружие и молотить им направо и налево?  
  
«Женщина — оплот материнства, — размышлял Сиэль, — тихая гавань, в которой мужчина должен найти спокойствие и любовь. Такой женщины в моём окружении никогда не было. Разве что мать? Но она давно покинула меня, и даже не пыталась защитить от бед, которые свалились на мою голову. Все остальные окружающие меня девушки — те, которые должны дарить жизнь, — с легкостью забирают ее, лишь с виду напоминая собой воспетый великими поэтами дарующий счастье женский образ. Под юбками этих злых оборотней скрываются рапиры, винтовки, ножи и иглы. И как таких мегер хотеть, зная, что любая может оторвать твой член, сверкая своим кровожадным, но миленьким личиком? Разве таким доверяют?»  
  
Послышался звук открывающейся двери, вынудивший графа оторваться от обвинительных мыслей и перевести взгляд на вошедшего в кабинет слугу. Тот держал в руках поднос, на котором аппетитно посверкивал заказанный бисквитный торт, и отпыхивался паром пузатый заварочный чайник.  
  
«То ли дело Себастьян. — Сиэль стал рассматривать вошедшего в кабинет дворецкого. — Кормит меня, моет, одевает, холит и лелеет. Готов исполнить любой мой каприз и даже говорит «спасибо», когда на его бледной коже остается след от моей трости. Конечно, он тоже убийца, но он демон, мужчина (я надеюсь на это), хотя, причём тут его истинный пол? Разве можно мерить демонов критериями людей?»  
  
Благосклонно посматривая на принесённый торт, Сиэль резонно обдумывал печальный итог — предпочтительнее общаться (во всех смыслах этого слова) с демоном, от которого проку было больше, чем от всех перечисленных ранее дам вместе взятых.  
  
— Себастьян…  
  
— Да, мой лорд, — слуга не торопясь подошёл к столу.  
  
— Уже принёс? — кремовая пенка манила графа своей мягкой консистенцией. — Быстро.  
  
— Я расслышал в словах Вашего приказа нетерпение, милорд. Торт только что испечён, — на столе появилась тарелка с воздушным белым кусочком, рядом с которой тихо звякнула поставленная на блюдце чашка с чаем.  
  
Сиэль посмотрел Себастьяну в глаза, затем вернулся к созерцанию торта.  
  
— Запри дверь.  
  
Демон, мимолётно вскинув бровь, быстро вернулся к двери и звякнул ключом. Провернув его два раза, он возвратился обратно и стал внимательно рассматривать, как тонкие пальцы господина сжимают сладкий бисквит. Вдоволь испачкав руку, Сиэль лениво протянул её в сторону слуги и тихо скомандовал:  
  
— Оближи.  
  
Демон чуть улыбнулся и подошёл ближе. Встав перед хозяином на колени, он нежно взял господское запястье и прикоснулся губами к руке.  
  
— Только Ваши пальцы, милорд? — спросил он, после чего провёл языком по бледной коже.  
  
— Пока только их, — граф чувствовал, как пальцы погружаются в демонический рот, — а дальше посмотрим.  
  
Себастьян, не закрывая глаз, вылизывал человеческую руку, иногда покусывая кожу и позволяя себе невзначай касаться напрягшегося тела господина.  
  
— И не торопись, как обычно, — значительно мягче произнёс Сиэль, подмечая, что кровь начала бегать по венам быстрее, а температура тела поднялась на градус, другой.  
  
С торжеством, не менее сильным, чем от осознания достижений своей фирмы, он наблюдал за происходящим, иногда вздрагивая от неожиданных прикосновений. Себастьян был искусным любовником. И Сиэль не переставал думать о том, что ни одна женщина не опустилась бы до того, чтобы вот так, без возражений и промедлений, воплощать в реальность каждую его прихоть.


End file.
